


Well Now I Love Dogs

by GeekMonkeyWithNetflix



Series: Well Now I Love... [1]
Category: Orphan Black
Genre: Dogs, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash Friday, Fluff, One Shot, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5919448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMonkeyWithNetflix/pseuds/GeekMonkeyWithNetflix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a tumblr post, a dog keeps showing up at Cosima's new apartment and one day she sees who he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Now I Love Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to celebrate Femslash February with a one shot every Friday, hope you enjoy :)  
> 

Ever since I moved into this new apartment this beautiful golden retriever has been showing up like everyday. He seems healthy and well fed so I figure he has an owner. But still this dog just keeps showing up, he has a collar that's mostly chewed so all I can read is his name “Pimpant” which I looked up it means dapper in French. So I have a feeling I'd like this handsome guy's owner, oh yeah did I mention he's literally in my lap right now. He's very friendly, I am just here watching 30 Rock with my new dog friend and life is pretty cool. But the sun is starting to go down and that seems to be cue to go back home so I give him a few more scraps of food, pet him a little, and he goes off to wherever he calls home. I get the food and water that I leave outside for him and finish watching the episode that was on. One of these days I'll follow him to see where he goes, but until then I'm going to go get a dog bed from Pet Smart since he is always waiting outside when I get home I figure little Pimpant should be comfy.

* * *

 

I have no idea where my dog goes when I'm not here since we moved but he always gets home extremely happy.

“Hey Pimpant how's my handsome boy?” said in my talking to an infant voice and he jumps into my arms.

“Oh he's such a big boy isn't he. You want a treat?” the answer being of course so he runs over to the kitchen and I get him one. We both make ourselves comfortable on the couch and I see there's some 30 Rock reruns on so I decide to watch those. I have the upcoming Monday off so I think I’ll try to see where he goes, because I haven't seen this dog so happy since he was a puppy.

* * *

 

I make sure to wake up early today to see if Pimpant comes today so I can try to see where he comes from so I set out his food and water next to his new dog bed that's in my backyard that the little rascal keeps getting into. Until he comes I'll just clean the place starting with the trash. I walk out to the dumpster bags in hand when I see my new buddy but on a leash with a beautiful blonde curly haired goddess holding it. Thank you Jesus.

“Hey is that your dog?”

* * *

 

It's Saturday so it's walking day for both me and my boy and I don't live at the old apartment anymore but it's nice over there and he’s used to that area so I walk over there which takes about 10 minutes since we didn't move far. I'm walking near the complex for a few minutes when I hear.

“Hey is that your dog?” I turn towards the voice to see a dreadlocked nerdish but very cute woman dumping some trash then walking towards me.

“Yes it is”

“He and I have gotten quite close since I moved in over here” she says with a tongue poked smile.

“Oh my god is this where he goes everyday?”

“Yep, don't worry I don't mind him at all but you should probably get him a new tag since you can only read his name”

“Yeah I've been meaning to do that I just moved so I was waiting to get the new address”

“Oh did you live here?”

“Yep”

“110?”

“Yeah I'm guessing you just moved into 110 huh?”

“Indeed I did I guess he is just walking home”

“That sounds right, and is he getting into the backyard?”

“Dang this cad is predictable huh?

“Always has been”, she laughs at that and Pimpant is nuzzling her hand.

* * *

 

Ok make a move Niehaus

“Do you want to come in for a drink or anything?”

“That sounds great I would kill for some cold water”. YES HOT GIRL IN YOUR PLACE ALREADY BETTER THAN THE LAST 3 MONTHS OF YOUR PERSONAL LIFE NIEHAUS #killinit.

“Mind if I look around?” I haven't seen this place so clean since I moved it”

“Oh no go ahead it won’t stay clean for long. I haven't decorated much yet though”

“That's fine you just moved in right?”

“Yeah last week” I answer as I'm getting a glass and some ice and as she is walking around the place. Let me state right now I am so happy I already put up my pride flag I mean it's pretty easy to guess a lesbian lives here with the abundance of plaid and snapbacks around but the rainbow flag will make it impossible not to tell. I'm pouring the water just as she peeks her head around into my bedroom.

“I like the flag”

“Oh do you?” I say as I'm walking over with the glass.

“Yeah mine was in the same place, wasn't a full rainbow though only pink, purple, and blue”. My gay heart is not equipped to handle this.

“Ahh I bet it just tied the whole room together”

“It did, still does actually I put it up in my new place you should come see it”. OOHH MMYY GGOOOODD LLOORRDD JJEESSUUSS THANK YOUU!!

“Sounds good, but I never caught your name”

“Delphine” her already French accent sounds even more French saying such an eloquent name.

“Cosima”

“That's unique, it fits you”

“Well thank you”. I'm past dying I'm just dead.

“Can you come over next Saturday?”

“My Saturday is free, but how am I getting there I just barely got your name much less your address”

“How about I get Pimpant’s tag fixed and you call me when you see him”

“Having your dog play matchmaker huh? I like it”

“He's never steered me wrong before”

“Well then I'll see you Saturday” I turn to the very comfy dog on my couch

“And I better see you Monday”. She smirks at that and I smile back. She calls him, he's back at her side, and he licks my hand.

“Thanks for taking care of my boy”. She walks out and I am left in a gay daze. Did I just get a date because of a dog, I did. I literally just got a date with a really hot girl because a golden retriever that kept showing up at my door. I am now officially a dog person.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this everyone, one down three to go. Have a happy Femslash February and may your favorite AU's be posted. Thanks for the read :D


End file.
